


Case

by snowynight



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Character Study, Crossdressing, G-rated Kink, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho suspects that it is part of Jane's new mind game, and he is losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case

Cho knew that Jane was a genius and it was easier to go with the mad thought of a genius than too much query. Jane's methods worked usually, and this was what he needed.  
However, this might be a bit ..... outrageous for his taste.

It was another murder case. The team arrived to perform standard operating procedures, while Jane went to the victim and left his usual ambiguous remarks, "The victim had his ear pierced. Must have been recent."

"How's it relevant?" Lisbon asked.

Jane just smiled and went off his way, while Lisbon rolled her eyes at him. "Back to work, team," she said.

Then the course of investigation went more more interesting, with the previously unknown past of the victim floating to the surface --- It was the way of the dead, with his everything thrown to the open. It still made him a bit uneasy, as he was taught to respect the dead. Anyway, now he found himself trying to strap a corset to Jane, for the course of investigation, Jane said. Cho suspected that he just wanted to see him squirm.

"Why not do it yourself? It can be done." Cho said.

"I'm proud to know that you have such knowledge. It makes you the best candidate. Rigsby just flustered."

Easy to imagine, Cho thought. He gave in and said, "My partner asked me to help, once. Now, breathe in..."

Finally, Cho helped Jane to finish wearing the closet. He tried to secretly glance at Jane. The way the corset shaped Jane's body,  the contrast of the female intimate dressing with Jane being very male, ...... Cho averted his eyes.

"Now you can go on by yourself."

"Don't you want to help a lady?" Jane fluttered his eyelashes. Apparently he was getting into the game.

"No," Cho said, leaving the changing room. He waited outside patiently, until Jane moved out.

Jane wore a topcoat, with a pair of goggles around his neck. His wore a silky dress which seemed to embrace his legs perfectly, and a pair of boots. Cho suddenly had a strong desire to touch Jane, to feel the texture of the clothing, to hold him with his hands. The feeling was so strong that it was like a spike.

Enough, Cho told himself. He was military. He is a cop. He could be professional.

When the other teammates saw Jane, Van Pelt made a wolfish whistle, Rigsby stared at him. Lisbon just glanced at him for several seconds and said, "All right. Let's go."

"Definitely," Jane said. He threw a glance at Cho. Cho pretended not to notice. Jane was an attractive man, but more so in this attire, and this was something he should never let Jane know lest he used it in the next round of mind game. In fact, would Jane do all of this in part to test him? Sadly, it was too possible.

The case was finally ended, with the suspect rounded up and confessed to the murder. To Cho, it was a job well done. But the case only ended as far as he was concerned when there was a photo of Jane in the costume on his desk.

Cho looked around and put it inside his wallet.


End file.
